OC FORM 2 AND PREVIEW FOR NEXT SERIES
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: This is for a story that will be coming after the TBY series is done! I need some ocs for it! NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S (Unless I ask, or you ask using PM)
1. OC FORM

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I've decided that I've wanted to make another story while writing TBY. This story will most likely be posted ****_AFTER_**** the TBY series is done. **

**So, I am going to stop stalling, and just let you guys fill out the form and put an example under it:**

**Name (first and last please!):**

**Age: **

****What are they? (sorcerer, hybrid, etc. (****

****if they are a hybrid nothing to OP please! and be sure to say what they are a hybrid of****

****))********  
><strong>**

**Description (looks):**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Side (good or bad):**

**Is your character straight or LGBTQ? (I'm absolutely fine with that if they are!)**

**Youtuber crush (if wanted):**

**Background/past info:**

**Any special items?**

**preferred weapon of choice:**

**Does anything else need to be known about your character?**

**Do they curse?**

* * *

><p><strong>Now here is how you fill this out:<strong>

**Name (first and last please!): **Andromeda (tbh i never picked out a last name for her! XD)

**Age: **21

****What are they? (sorcerer, hybrid, etc. (if they are a hybrid nothing to OP please! and be sure to say what they are a hybrid of!)) **hybrid  
><strong>

**Description (looks): **golden brown hair, hazel eyes that can change colors, around 5'6", a splash of freckles above the nose and to the tops of the cheeks

**Clothing: **black enderman jacket, jeans, and some shoes

**Personality: **can be loud or quite at times, is really smart, and can strategize pretty well

**Side (good or bad): **good

**Is your character straight or LGBTQ? (I'm absolutely fine with that if they are!): **straight

**Youtuber crush (if wanted): **skydoesminecraft

**Background/past info: **sorry doods! this part is a secret!

**Any special items? **a necklace from her mother

**preferred weapon of choice: **a diamond (blue rocks) sword, and an ultimate bow

**Does anything else need to be known about your character?: **no

**Do they curse?: **yes

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that some are the spaces are blank! I'm still working on the idea!<strong>

**thanks for filling out the form! and remember, the story will becoming out after TBY **

**see you all later**

**peace out**

**-lady a**


	2. PREVIEW!

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I have decided to leave a little sneak peek of the story for every 5 OC's we get! So for right now we have 9 oc's! We would have 10 if someone *cough cough* Jeff *cough cough* filled the form in correctly!**

**Now, this sneak peek is dedicated to the first 5 people to send in there OC's:**

** .3557  
>TheAmazingQwerty<br>Elementalist5  
>MineKage<br>NellisEllis**

**Be sure to tell me if you enjoy this and I will be sure to post the full story once the TBY series is over! (meaning after i finish the next book in that series!)**

**I will update TBY in a few hours! (meaning 1 or 2 hours)**

**Now time for the sneak peek!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I stood at the table, looking at the map, frowning.

"We aren't any closer to defeating Him!" I say, pounding my fist on the table, causing it to shake.

"Andromeda, calm down, we'll find out a way." Adam says, grabbing my hand

I sit back down on the chair behind me.

I look at Adam, "I know, but I feel like we're losing the battle. If He wins..." I trail off.

Adam squeezes my hand lightly. "We have faith in you. Don't worry. Now, c'mon, we have to meet the other commanders for the speech."

We get up, still holding hands and walk to the square.

"Why do I have to give a speech today?" I ask, a soft wind blowing the hair out of my face.

He laughed his soft, melodious laugh, and I smile, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, you're one of the most inspiring person here, and besides, all the soldiers, look up to you." He says.

I sigh, and we continue to walk to the square, Adam telling me corny jokes along the way. Finally, we get to the square. It was packed, full of warriors, civilians, and friendly mobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the sneak peek for my next story! I will be updating TBY in an hour or two! And if we get one more OC then I will put up another sneak peek on tuesday!<strong>

**I'll see you all later!**

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**


	3. 2nd preview!

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back for another preview for the next series! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did!**

**BTW! The current amount of OC's is 17! Meaning that in about 2 days, I will post another preview!**

**This preview is thanks to:**

**Guest with oc named Diana Swift!  
>xXZyroGaming69Xx<br>LadyRythelle  
>DarkMaster98<br>EclipticChaos**

**Now time for Preview!  
>(p.s. this is continued from last one!)<strong>

* * *

><p>We went to stand on stage. I nod to the representative of the Enderman hybrids, and his assistant, Dark, Nell smiles at me, her bunny ears above her head. The representative of the sorcerers, Kazo, nodded, acknowledging me, unlike Zach.<p>

Adam squeezed my hand lightly, and walked to stand with the others. I walk over to the center of the stage, and something flashed in the corner of my eyes. I turn to look at it, and see someone standing under a tree.

The wore a black cloak, and the only visible amount of clothes were black camo boots. They had a dark aura. I frowned as a fog started to me near the crowds feet. The sunny, cloudless day was now gone, a few clouds wandering in the sky above.

I blinked, and the person was gone. The foggy haze, though, stayed. I took a deep breath, and continued towards the podium on the center of the stage. The crowd hushed once I cleared my throat.

"People of Minecraftia." I began loudly, my voice booming over the crowd. "I've heard how you've been feeling about the war., How you think we can't win. We have news for you nonbelievers! We always come up with new plans! Each one better than the last! We will defeat Him! We will defeat Herobrine, and end his reign of terror on Minecraftia!" I yell.

The crowd yells back, cheering.

One voice stops us though.

"I doubt that. He can be very persistent in getting what he wants."

The crowd stops cold, staring at someone behind me. I turn around, seeing someone in a nether-brick red cloak.

"And what does he want?" I ask, moving my hand to my sword hilt.

The person in the cloak looks up, and I see a smile.

"Why, he wants you!" She says cheerily.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i hope you guys enjoyed this preview, and if you did then be sure to tell me that you did! <strong>

**and thank you phone, for saying that i have run out of money for texting when i have unlimited texting! XD so... no texting for me now XP**


	4. 3rd Preview

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another short little preview! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to tell me!**

**This is dedicated to:**

**Curcle  
>Dj Storm<br>NellisEllis's sister! (XD you're sister is pretty funneh! this is wat i would do for a livin tbh, and just incorporating fans into stories is wat I do)  
>raydoesminecraft<br>ClassyPigeon234**

**Now time for the preview!**

* * *

><p><strong>(continued from last)<strong>

I see something move out of the corner of my eye, seeing the black cloaked person raise their hand.

Cracks appear on the ground, and green hands reach up. I mutter a curse, drawing my sword out.

"Warriors that have your weapons, fight and protect the civilians!" I yell, and start slicing down zombies.

I see Adam get out his "budder" sword, along with some warriors. A group of villagers were getting surrounded by zombies, and I sped over, slicing down each zombie.

After the zombies surrounding the group of villagers turned into rotten flesh, I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I turn around, seeing the person wearing the nether-brick cloak. She held out a sword, and lunged.

"Run!" I yelled to the villagers, bringing my sword up to protect me.

They ran as soon as our swords collided. A loud, _clang! _ringingthrough the square.

We flew away from each other. I rolled and got up, someone with a sword coming at me again. I flipped over them and sliced their leg, but missed. They immediately turned around and blocked it.

It was the nether-brick cloak. She swung her sword, which I parried with equal force. I slice at her, but she blocked it. This went on for a while, we continuously swing at each other. Finally, she got tired of this game, and kicked me in the chest, and I flew across the square, hitting my back against a tree.

My shoulder turns numb, and I had a feeling that the bone was broken or dislocated. I wince, trying to get up. Nether-brick cloak girl walks towards me, pushing me back down on my injured shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this preview, and if you did then be sure to tell me! And we need probably about two more until the next preview! and btw, if you'd like to hear what I sound like then go to: <strong>

** vocaroo**.**com/i/s08UUsdNYqpk**

**of course, you need to trade the dot for an actual period, and that's me singing Endstone, by the Bajan Canadian.**

**And I have one last question, should I make Deadlox as Enderlox? Same with Jason as WitherMu?**

**It's your guy's decision, so if you'd like for me to do it, then it's not that hard to tell me!**

**well, I'll see you all later!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	5. 4th preview!

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another preview! **

**And I've decided on how many OC's one can submit! **

_**You are allowed to make a maximum of 3 oc's each! **_

**If you do want to make another oc, you are fully allowed to, and I will accept it and put out another preview!**

**Now, anyways, this preview is dedicated to:**

**gs gaming  
>kkkstories<br>Ckbrothers  
><strong>**ClassyPigeon (for their 2nd oc)**

**TBH I thought we had 20 oc's but I was off by 1! XD lol, but, as my mistake would go, I've decided to add another preview!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy, and if you did then be sure to tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Like always, it's continued from the last one<strong>

I get a glimpse of her hand, seeing that it's robotic. She starts whispering something, and her hand reaches for my necklace. I now start to understand what she's saying.

"Take off the necklace, prove who you are. Soon you shall see what it's like to be one of us."

Her metal fingers finally clasp against the necklace, and I can tell she's about to start pulling. Right when she's about to yank it off my neck, a diamond axe flies through the air, and cuts her arm off. It flies into a tree, and her arm falls to the ground, wires spilling out of it.

We both turn our heads to see who had thrown the axe. I smile, seeing Mitch and Jerome. The cloaked girl muttered a curse, and whispered one last thing to me.

"Soon, Herobrine shall have you, and you will see how it's like to be an outcast. To see what it's like to live in the Nether."

Mitch notched an arrow, and tried to shoot her, but he was too late, She threw an enderpearl, and teleported away.

I had been too caught up in the moment to notice that I was bleeding from a small cut above my eyebrow. Spots danced in my eyes as all the pain started to register. My head, shoulder, and chest started to throb, right were she kicked it.

I groaned, darkness filling my sight. I hear two sets of foot steps coming near me. One stopping right in front of me, and the other passing me, yanking something out of a tree.

"Andromeda, are you okay?" I hear Mitch ask.

I try to reply, but unconsciousness took over, and darkness cover me like a blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this preview, and if you did then be sure to tell me.<strong>

**Remember, if you'd like to submit another oc, you may go ahead! **

**Now, I have been wanting to answer these for quite a while, so I will do them now!**

**that's right! it's review reply time! **

**Qwerty: (1) who's becky? XD and tanks dood! nice to know you enjoyed it! and did you notice how I added your character? (2) welp, you got a lot more dood! (3) they shall be added! well most likely enderlox... my mind might change about Withermu, but withermu might still be in it!**

**MineKage: tank you dood!**

**Elementalist5: awesome!**

**sean. moran. 3557: Well, tbh, it's going to be out after the first book of the TBY series, and then since I will probably be finished with it by the end of TBY it'll most likely be posted**

**LadyRythelle: yeah! We dem ladies! XD and yesh SEND DE OC'S MORTALS! XD **

**Nell: (1) I'm all about dat weird life girl! (2) there's a reason for why there's not Skybrine, but of course, like most of my stories, it won't be known until halfway or three-fourths of the story is done! XD you're sister, btw, is really funny**

**DarkMaster98: of course dood! and just a quick question for double points, without googling what that word means, what does it mean? coz I know! **

**Dj Storm: I'll be sure to do it! **

* * *

><p><strong>and now, i swear, it's done, just gonna remind you guys of a few things!<strong>

**1. you are allowed to send in 2 more oc's!**

**2. If you enjoyed the preview be sure to tell me in the reviews, along with your other oc if you'd like it!  
><strong>

**now i'm done!**

**i'll see you all later!  
><strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	6. 5th preview! (2nd chappie beginning)

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another preview for my next story, which I don't have a name for! So smart... well, i hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to tell me in teh reviews! **

**We currently have 27 oc's and with 3 more, there will be another preview!**

**I'm sorry for those of you waiting for another update for TBY, I haven't had enough time to updating it! I've barely had enough time to update this! XD**

**Well, WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH SETO?! I WANT A FEW DIFFERENT STUFF OTHER THAN FREAKING SETO! THERE'S JEROME, ROB, PURRRRRRSTON! SO MANY OTHERS!**

**Here's a list of taken Youtubers, I've decided that it's on a first come first serve basis, along with the person who took them:**

**_SkydoesMinecraft: Meh!  
>AshleyMarieGaming: Sean. moran. 3557<br>MLGHwnt: Qwerty  
>Deadlox: Elementalist5<br>Ssundee: DarkMaster98  
>BajanCanadian: Dj Storm<br>CraftBattleDuty: raydoesminecraft  
>SetoSorcerer: KKKstories<br>Pewdiepie ( XD ): Guest w/ oc named Taylor Chase  
>Deciptibonk: Ckbrothers, Misty<br>DanTDM: Echomist66_**

**I am sorry if your oc didn't get choosen to be with the youtuber of your choice! If you'd like to change your oc's crush, then it's totally fine!**

**Well, anyways... I hope you guys enjoy the preview, and if you do then be sure to tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's pov (tbh this is the beginning of the second chapter)<strong>

Jerome and I had been on our way back from mining and hunting. When we got back to town, it was a mess. Zombie, zombie corpses, rotten flesh, and XP where everywhere. In the middle of the chaos, I see Andromeda get kicked in the chest, and fly into a tree. The person who kicked her started walk towards her.

I look at Andromeda, seeing blood drip down her face. The cloaked person continues forward, squats down, and grabs her necklace. Jerome reaches to grab Betty off his back, aims, and throws it.

Betty flew out of his hand, and chopped the cloaked person's arm off, and onto the ground, wires poking out of it. Andromeda's head turns to look at us, and she smiles. I reach for my bow as they say one last thing to her, and shoot. The cloaked person threw an enderpearl, and teleported away. Jerome and I share a look, and I go to Andromeda, while he goes to grab Betty out of the tree, and my arrow.

Andromeda was slumped against the tree. Her bronze hair was matted with blood, her hazel eyes staring in the distance, blinking as if to get something out of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, again, I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!<strong>

**I'll see you all later!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	7. 6th preview!

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another preview! I'm sorry that I haven't given another preview for a while! I've been uber busy!**

**I would first like to thank RadRadha04 for changing their YTer crush to Jerome! (p.s. expect quite a bit of teh cuddles! XD) and yeah, I understand with the Fnaf stuff, I got caught up in it too!**

**Ckbrothers, yeah, I meant Minty! whoops! I was playing some pokemon during this, lol**

**EclipticChaos, yep, jeff's in the story, I just put the oc's who had YTer crushes in that last chappie!**

**Now time for the preview! (i'm going to start at the paragraph where it ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's pov <strong>

Andromeda was slumped against the tree. Her bronze hair was matted with blood, her hazel eyes staring in the distance, blinking as if to get something out of them.

People say we look alike, and we'd always reply that we were siblings, which was true. We had the same parents, but our father died after Andromeda was born. I had only been two.

But, back to Andromeda, I crouched next to her, asking, "Andromeda, are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but then passed out. I picked her up bridal style. Jerome came and walked with me, asking questions like crazy. Finally we got back to the square, zombie free. Adam paced around the center of the square.

He saw Jerome, Andromeda, and I, and rushed over. He looked surprised at Andromeda's slumped form.

"What happened?" He asked.

We started to walk towards Seto's, knowing he'd have healing potions with him, Jerome explaining everything to Adam.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**again, I'm sorry that this was late, I honestly have been busy, and have not be seeing how much oc's there are, when I probably should**

**I AM ALSO SORRY IF I DO NOT UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES UNTIL SUNDAY! I AM CELEBRATING MY BIRTHDAY THIS WEEKEND (which is on sunday, btw) WITH MY FATHER!**

**Anyways, I'll see you all later!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	8. REASONS FOR NO UPDATE

**HEY GUYS! Lady A here to apologize for the lack of updates! I was honestly going to update friday, but I broke my wrist, and was unable to update. I'm sorry if i don't update for a while, when my wrist heals up then I'll be sure to update again! **

**if you'd like the details, well, lets just say I was playing goalie in a soccer tournament, and tried to block a goal, but my wrist snapped back, my step-dad picks me up 30min to an hour later, and we headed to the hospital**

**So, I'll see you all when I update next!**

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**

**p.s., my wrist hurts like hell, holy shit**


	9. preview 7

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I know what you're thinking: **_Lady A! since ur updating again does that mean ur gonna update regularly again? and that ur wrist is bedder?_

**Well, the answer to that question is no, today (friday teh 20th) I'm going to get surgery to get my wrist fixed up, and tbh, I'm terrified. **

**I'm honestly just adding another preview because I feel so guilty for not updating tbh**

**so here's an update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's pov<strong>

**(continued from last one)**

We started to walk towards Seto's house, knowing he'd have healing potions with him. Jerome explaining everything to Adam.

"That's so weird." Adam said, shaking his head. "What does Herobrine want with Andromeda?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but something tells me we're going to have to keep a watchful eye on her."

I hear Adam sigh, and I look at Jerome. We'd been walking in the forest, and Seto's house should be around here. I look around, and found the button . I pressed it with my foot.

The whirring of pistons echoed through the forest. The entrance to Seto's house opened in front of them, and we walked down the stairs, the pistons closing the only door outside.

We continued to walk down the stone brick stairs, the cobblestone walls were lit every once and a while with torches. We continued down the stairs, and finally made it to a well lit room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for your support and understanding with this!<strong>

**I'm sorry if you guys were expecting another chapter of TBY, i hope to update it soon!**

**Echomist: i remember when I used to watch Swimmy! those were the days!**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR GET WELL WISHES AND UNDERSTANDING! I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON!**

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	10. preview 8

**hey guys, lady A here, and I'm back with another preview! (coz i'm gonna update tby tomorrow coz procrastination) **

**IF YOU ENJOY, BE SURE TO TELL ME, AND BY THE TIME I FINISH WRITING THE STORY (wether or not tby is done) I WILL POST THE STORY! **

**AND GUYS, I NEED HELP DETERMINING THE STORIES NAME!**

**IT'S BETWEEN ****_THE DEMON'S BLOOD _****OR ****_ THE NETHER WAR_**

**(tbh, i had another idea for the name, but i forgot it, lel)**

**now anyways, to the preview!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's pov (continued from last)<strong>

We continued to walk down the stone brick stairs, the cobble stone walls were lit every once and a while with torches. We continued down the stairs, and finally made it to a well lit room.

In the center was a large cauldron, shelves lined against a wall, potions on top of them. Seto stood in front of some brewing stands, putting ingredients into them.

He turned around, noticing our presences and took his hood off, revealing his brown hair and eyes.

"Hey guys. What's the matter-? Oh. I see." He frowned. "Put her on the table."

I nodded, and placed her on an empty table. Seto grabbed a pinkish red potion off the shelf, and cleaned her face with a wet rag. After cleaning Andromeda's face, he opened her mouth slightly, and poured the potion into it. The cut on her head started to heal, and not a scar was left.

* * *

><p><strong>these are a few announcements:<strong>

**sky does pikachu, i need you to change your yter crush, someone else took jerome :P sorry dood **

**Dj Storm, Imma give Willa Icky Vikky! **

**I have the second story planned it's probably gonna be named ****_The Demon's Angel _ for reasons known only to me, and it'll be in the realm of mianite!**

**BE SURE TO PICK WHICH NAME YOU'D LIKE THE STORY TO BE NAMED, AND (if I remember the other name i'll put it there) BUT REMEMBER TO CHOOSE FROM ****_THE DEMON'S BLOOD _****OR ****_THE NETHER WAR_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_-LADY A_**


	11. preview 9

**Hey guys, Lady A here! And I'm back with another preview, now, i have a few things I need to say!'**

**1. Ckbrothers, I have a question for you! Does Ck know Minty? It would help for a part in the story!**

**2. Skydoespikachu, you can has teh Woofless! Has fun with himmmmm!**

**3. Rainbowderp, you forgot to put your oc's name**

**4. The Story's name shall be ****_The Demon's Blood: The Nether War_**

**The series itself will be called ****_The Demon's Blood _****and the story itself will be called ****_The Nether War_**

_Sooooo... enjoy the preview!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's pov (continued from last preview!)<strong>

I nodded, and placed her on an empty table. Seto grabbed a pinkish red potion off the shelf, and cleaned her face with a wet rag. After cleaning Andromeda's face, he opened her mouth slightly, and poured the potion into it. The cut on her head started to heal, and not a scar was left.

"Now she'll need some rest, like you guys. Now go back to your place, and I'll keep watch of her here." Seto said, ushering us out of his house.

"But-" Jerome started to protest.

"No 'buts', go home." Seto replied, shoving us all outside, and the doors closed behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's an update of who gets which person<strong>

****_SkydoesMinecraft: Meh!  
>AshleyMarieGaming: Sean. moran. 3557<br>MLGHwnt: Qwerty  
>Deadlox: Elementalist5<br>Ssundee: DarkMaster98  
>BajanCanadian: Dj Storm<br>CraftBattleDuty: raydoesminecraft  
>SetoSorcerer: KKKstories<br>Pewdiepie ( XD ): Guest w/ oc named Taylor Chase  
>Deciptibonk: Ckbrothers, Misty<br>DanTDM: Echomist66  
>Shane Dawson: RainBowDerp<br>CaptainSparkles: Eternal Ender  
>ThinkNoodles: Echomist66<br>: Skydoespikachu  
>TheSyndicateProject: MyBrokenHeart123<br>Brillicake: NellisEllis  
>McCrainer: <em>********_Sean. moran. 3557  
>Vikkstar123: DjStorm<em>****

****so guys, _THE STORY WILL BE OUT BY THE END OF APRIL! IF NOT EARLIER _****

**And for those of you who read TBY, there's gonna be a really sad one-shot/ AU out by next week (probably next wednesday, because I can't do it on tuesday coz I'm getting my braces off! HALLELUJAH!)**

**SO I THINK THAT'S ALL! I'LL SEE YALL LATER**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


End file.
